scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Wizard of OZ (1939)
Davidchannel's movie spoofs of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Warner Bros' 1939 film The Wizard of OZ. Cast * Dorothy Gale - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Professor Marvel - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Doorman - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * Cabbie - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Guard - Razoul (Aladdin) * The Wizard (Bad) - Eduardo Perez "El Macho" (Despicable Me 2) * The Wizard (Good) - Genie (Aladdin) * Hunk - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * The Scarecrow - Woody (Toy Story) * Zeke - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * The Cowardly Lion - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Hickory - Gru (Despicable Me) * The Tin Man - Fender (Robots) * Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Miss Almira Gulch - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Wicked Witch of the West - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Toto - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Uncle Henry - Gepetto (Pinocchio) * Auntie Emm - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Nikko - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * The Flying Monkeys - Various Rats Villains * The Munchkins - The LGMs (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * The People in Emerald City - The Townspeople (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) Scenes: * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 1 - Opening Credits * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 2 - Luan Meets Family/"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 3 - Aunt Pristine Figg Takes Max Away * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 4 - Luan Meets Merlin * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 5 - It's a Twister! * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 6 - Luan Meets Ariel (Munchkin Land) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 7 - "Ding Dong Dog The Agent is Dead" * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 8 - Luan Meets Morgana * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 9 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 10 - Luan Meets Woody ("If I Only Had a Brain") * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 11 - Luan Meets Fender ("If I Only Had a Heart") * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 12 - Luan Meets Alex ("If I Only Had The Nerve") * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 13 - Morgana/Luan Goes To Emerald City * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 14 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Man Of Oz" * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 15 -"If I Were King of the Forest" * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 16 - Luan Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 17 - Bad Wizard (El Macho) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 18 - The Haunted Forest * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 19 - The Rats Attack! * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 20 - Morgana's Castle/Max Runs Away * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 21 - Huns March * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 22 - Morgana's Death * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 23 - Good Wizard (Genie) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 24 - Luan Goodbye/Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 25 - 'There's No Place Like Home' * The Wizard of Oz (1939) Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Wizard of OZ (1939) Clips of TV Shows/Movies Used: * The Loud House (2017) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Peter Pan (1953) * Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland * Jake and the Pirates of Neverland * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Despicable Me Trilogy * Tangled * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 * Toy Story Treats * Toy Story Toons * Toy Story: That Time Forgot * Toy Story of Terror * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Merry Madagascar * Robots * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginnings * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Secret Life of Pets * Pinocchio (1940) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) Gallery: The Loud House Encyclopedia - Luan.png|Luan Loud as Dorothy Gale Merlin-the-sword-in-the-stone-12.5.jpg|Merlin as Professor Marvel Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Doorman Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg|Mad Hatter as Cabbie Razoul Aladdin.jpg|Razoul as Guard El macho work.png|Eduardo Perez "El Macho" as The Wizard (Bad) Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie (Animated) as The Wizard (Good) Flynn.jpg|Flynn Rider as Hunk Toy-story-3-woody.jpg|Woody as The Scarecrow Flint-lockwood-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-5.28.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Zeke Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex the Lion as The Cowardly Lion Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as Hickory Fender-robots-60.jpg|Fender as The Tin Man Ariel4.jpg|Ariel as Glinda the Good Witch of the North Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg as Miss Almira Gulch Morgana.jpeg|Morgana as The Wicked Witch of the West Max the Dog.png|Max as Toto Once-geppetto-2.jpg|Gepetto as Uncle Henry Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Aunt Emm Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Nikko the Flying Monkey Aliens4.jpg|The LGM as The Munchkins Villagers.png|Townpeople as The People of Emerald City See Also: * Journey Back to OZ (1972) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Paramount Pictures